Honeycomb structures may be used in composite structures that may be employed in transit, marine, aerospace, architectural as well as commercial or industrial applications. For example, honeycomb structures may be employed in floor panels, wall panels, architectural facades, fire resistant panels, etc. Honeycomb panels may be formed of aluminum, NOMEX, polypropylene, paper, stainless steel, fiberglass or carbon fiber, depending on the application. Furthermore, as may be appreciated, the honeycomb structures may be sandwiched between facing materials, such as wood, polymeric materials, aluminum, steel or other metals or metal alloys. For example, aluminum honeycomb structures have been produced by a number of manufacturers including Corex, Hexcel, Panel Projects, Plascore Inc., Freeman Mfg. & Supply Co, Cellular Materials Int, PortaFab, Bellcomb, Alcan Composites, and Unicel.